1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an image forming apparatus having the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2006-231675 has a removable operating part and a section for locating the position of the operating part, and is configured with a display unit which shows information in accordance with the position of the operating part. To clear a jam occurring at a very end of a long copying/printing machine, the distance from a display to a handling area will make it hard for a user to carry out a task for releasing the jam with his/her eyes laid on the display. The above apparatus therefore changes the display depending on a position to which the operating part has moved, thereby improving operability.
An image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2000-330429 is a copier or the like image forming apparatus, having on its top an elevation liquid crystal display 1 for graphically explaining how to handle a recording paper jam. In the apparatus, user's removal of an access door to deal with a jam will be followed by detection of which door has been removed, and the contrast around the door detected is set to be the highest in a liquid crystal display section on the elevation liquid crystal display 1. The jam clearing operability is thus improved from the vicinity of each access door removed by a user who has moved from the normal position for the purpose of clearing recording paper jam.
An image forming apparatus disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2000-155508 has a display section which shows, when a jam occurs, such an image in silhouette that a user can locate a position where the jam occurs, as well as moving image data to explain how to clear the jam.
In the printing processing apparatus disclosed in JP-A 2006-231675, a main body communicates with the operating part by radio to locate the position of the operating part and shows on the display unit the situation of the apparatus around the operating part. The display unit mounted in the operating part has to be therefore reduced in size and weight, resulting in lower visibility. In addition, a worker needs to hold the operating section with his/her hand while working to clear jams, which poses a problem for workability.
The image forming apparatus disclosed in JP-A 2000-330429 merely improves visibility of the liquid crystal display section by changing its contrast with drive voltage under control and does not include any device which refers to a positional relation between a worker and the display device to display information at the angle at which the worker inspects the apparatus, with the result that visibility and workability for workers will not fully improve.